


Depreciation

by seerstella



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, ワルイコトシタイ | Warui Koto Shitai | I Want To Be Naughty! Series
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, M/M, Warui Series characters not revealed to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: A problematic young man pays D a visit.





	Depreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermina05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermina05/gifts).



> Title: Depreciation  
> Authoress: Seer M. Anno  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.  
> Rating: R  
> Genre: AU.  
> Warnings: minor character death, a bit of violence
> 
> A/N:  
> (this fic was written on September 2016, so this AN also comes from that time)  
> First PSOH fic. Written for Hermina05 who introduced me to this fandom. Also written because I'm a high-premium trash who's fed up with thesis and got ideas in the bathroom. Hope you enjoy, and get well sooooooooon! Sickness isn't a reason not to read and fangirl, right?
> 
> (current A/N in 2018)  
> This is still written for my partner-in-crime a.k.a. Countess H from Ruthless Nights Scanlations. I no longer write thesis now, and she is no longer sick. A grateful expression is also given to Howl (howlingmoonrise from Tumblr) whose PSOH fic masterlist gives me the final push to post this. Yes, I was the anon who said that I'll publish my PSOH fic, so there you go.
> 
> I also dedicate this for fans in both fandoms. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.

"Welcome. How can I assist you?"

The young man had an air of uncertainty around him, and that was the first impression D had made. His hair color was as dark as his eyes', and the count was vaguely reminded of his father. It somehow looked similar. The young man wore glasses, and when he spoke, he was definitely Japanese. Their English accent was distinctive, to say the least. D was further convinced when he bowed slightly.

"My name is Sept Rivers," he began.

D knew it wasn't his real name, but he let it slide. He led the customer further inside the shop and waited for more words to come. He wondered what this young man wanted. Judging from his clothes, he seemed rich enough. But who knows, maybe his current richness was insufficient. D knew people like that too well.

"I was told that you sell some pets," he said. He looked up and D saw he become more confident. "You know, I just arrived here to get my master degree, and I'm... well, lonely. I need something that can keep me company."

D could see what this man wanted, so he nodded. "I think I have exactly what you need. Follow me."

* * *

After a while of walking around, Sept found himself staring at a chameleon. A very rare one, with brown skin and somehow piercing eyes. What intrigued him the most was two silver dots behind its huge eyes.

"It looks like it's got earrings," he commented.

_Just like him._

"It's a very rare species of chameleon, Mr. Rivers," the count introduced gently. "I personally think it suits you. But if you're interested, you must provide a very comfortable place for him to live."

Sept remembered the balcony in his new apartment, half of it was filled with plants. This animal would like it there. "Is it controllable? I mean, I live on the fifth floor, but it might like my balcony. I just don't want it to jump over rooms or something."

"That can be arranged."

Sept stared at those mismatched eyes for a moment, and then gave a nod. "I'll give it a try."

What happened afterwards was quick. Sept was given a piece of paper and was told to read it carefully. It told him to not give the pet something other than vegetables, to not show it to anyone, and to let it outside his room at night. The last two parts confused him a bit, but he didn't dare ask. Somehow the count was scary. Especially when he lifted the reptile to his hand and whispered things to it.

So Sept signed the contract wordlessly, while wondering whether he should use his real name instead.

He didn't.

* * *

The chameleon liked it here.

Correction, the chameleon _loved_ it here. Sept only had a small garden, but it was enough. Even though he'd promised Count D, he couldn't help but to notice his new owner. Sept was beautiful. He was almost as exotic as the pets sold in the shop. His dark eyes and hair, pale face, and red lips were to die for.

Yet he didn't realize how beautiful he was. The chameleon was sad just to think about it. Especially when Sept came home from who-knows where with tired eyes and shaking body. He'd make his way to the glass window, and waited until Sept went to the balcony. He'd sit on the floor and just spoke. And the chameleon listened. Maybe Sept knew he was listening, maybe not. But he always calmed down afterwards, so the chameleon was happy.

* * *

A month later, it was raining so hard outside.

Sept staggered into his apartment, feeling grateful that he wasn't as drunk as usual. He was drenched to his bones and couldn't stop shivering. He was going to change his shirt when he remembered that his pet was outside. He glanced at the clock, that showed _eight in the evening_. He glanced at the window. Rain was still falling in harsh, loud voices. Plus the thunderstorms...

Contract be damned, Sept pushed the big window to the side and grabbed the plant where his chameleon resided. After he pulled the plant inside and slid the window closed, he swore he saw his pet smile.

* * *

The chameleon was happy. Elated, even. Well, if Sept could forget the contract, he sure could forget his promise.

_"You have silver spots. They look like piercings."_

The chameleon climbed down the plant and made his way onto the table. The bedroom door was slightly ajar.

_"I can't even close my bedroom door because I keep hoping that he'll come to me."_

The chameleon knew that, so he slid in. Sept was asleep, and the reptile slowly climbed the bed and finally stopped next to the sleeping man.

_"He'll kill me for thinking about something like this, because he hates hearing bad things about me."_

The chameleon's eyes caught something slightly taller than the bed and resembled wood. He went there, and it didn't take long to reach the top, which was a rather broad, smooth surface. A huge thin square stood tall not far from him. He stepped forward and saw Sept's smiling face along with someone else's.

_"I put our photo on my bedside table, so when he comes he'll see that I still love him, despite of how flawed I am."_

Whatever 'flawed' meant, it didn't sound good. The chameleon stared at the picture for a while, and then he climbed on it.

Sept would be happy.

* * *

Whenever homicide detective Leon Orcot was called, he always had a feeling that a certain Chinese man was involved. Especially when some freaky job happened.

"There are several attacks in some gay bars around here," Jill said. "Hey, Leon, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah. Do continue, Jill."

Jill didn't look convinced, but obliged. "The latest happened last night. Nathan Johnson, twenty-five, died with multiple blunt force traumas on the head. There are total five attacks this far. All but Johnson survive, but they're either passed out or lost their memories about the whole thing. Witnesses were either too drunk or not caring since fights are common in bars."

Leon stared at the picture his partner gave him. "Okay. So, what's the connection?" He'd heard about the attacks prior to this one, but since nobody was killed, he didn't pay it much heed.

Until this one.

"All the victims have similar physical appearance. Brown hair and eyes, with two piercings on each ear."

"That's specific."

"Right. You know what else?" Jill asked, looking rather green. "There is some sticky substance on their bodies."

* * *

The count was right.

The chameleon was really something that made Sept's day much better. Well, it wasn't actually like that. But since he bought that reptile, his dreams were pleasant.

Like tonight.

He spent this night drinking, as usual. He knew by being drunk, he'd get his lover back.

And man, was he right...

He could feel the gentle touch on his naked shoulder an hour after he went to sleep. He couldn't help but to smile and turn to see the face he loved so much.

"Why, hello there," he rasped out a greeting.

His lover never said anything, but then again, he was always a very reserved individual. His touches, albeit colder than the ones Sept remembered, were enough.

"I love you," he gasped between kisses on his naked body, insecurities and fear laid out in the open. "I love you. Please don't leave."

But his lover did. When the sun came up and Sept opened his eyes, nobody was there with him. It broke his heart all the time, and the only thing that could calm him down was pushing the plant where his pet lived out his living room and to the balcony.

* * *

"We got some lead."

"Do tell, Jill." Leon leaned against his chair, looking more tired than ever. He rarely got any sleep last night, and the case wasn't helping one bit.

"Remember the sticky thing you gave to the lab? The results just came up today."

"Gimme that."

Jill shoved him a small folder and sat down at her own desk. "When you're done reading, I have to show you something."

So Leon started reading. He didn't need a long time to do it, for the report was simple. "So, that... substance was also found on reptiles?"

"Lizards, to be precise."

"You're telling me they're attacked by... Lizardman?" Leon huffed. "And they say Spider-Man isn't real."

Jill rolled her eyes. "That's what I want to show you. Some CCTV footages don't show anything weird, only some nutjob beating up people." She slid several pictures towards her partner. "Look here. This guy's everywhere."

Leon regarded the photos. In all five attacks, the dark-haired guy was there. Even under the minimum light and quick movements, that man was noticeable.

"We need to find this guy."

"Going on it. Ask Gary to lighten the pics a bit, will 'ya?" She paused, as if contemplating whether she should speak or not. But then she opened her mouth. "Take a look at this, Leon. Some tourist was taking some pictures around and got this."

Leon should've guessed that D was involved right after he saw the same dark-haired guy in Chinatown, walking into a certain pet shop.

* * *

Sept was miserable. His grades suffered and he couldn't stop drinking. He knew he should've sent email to his sister since last week, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He only spent his days in the balcony, telling his story to his only companion. He had a feeling that chameleon could hear him, but he knew better than to be delusional. Still, he always felt better after his storytelling.

Rain or not, he always brought his chameleon inside at night. He usually did so before going out to the bars. At first, it was only for the drinks. Since his early twenties, back in his hometown, he'd been chugging alcohol as if it were water. But then he started meeting people. Although it was awesome, his dream sometimes made him feel even more miserable.

"You know," he'd told his chameleon one day. "After I wake up, I feel so sad because I know it wasn't real. I know he doesn't love me anymore, because I abandoned him to go here."

And that was why Sept began accepting dances from strangers. That was why be started to feel other people's skin against his; their bodies grinding along with the music. All of them had hair almost as brown as his lover's.

On the other day, he told his pet, "He said he loved me so much, but I knew he's angry because I leave. I wonder if he were here... he'd hate me and beat up those people I danced with..."

And that was when the attacks started.

* * *

"This young man?" D asked without even looking up from the photo he was looking at. "I do remember selling him something. But it's just a simple chameleon, what harm can it make?"

Leon only snorted, and even though D didn't want to admit it, dread was starting to fill his insides.

_Me-chan promised, that foolish reptile..._

"Gimme the contract, D."

"I initially thought you would never ask," D replied dryly, but stood to take it. He was back almost immediately, and Leon grabbed the piece of paper and scanned it.

"Name's Sept Rivers."

"As written there," D replied, nibbling at the strawberry shortcake Leon'd brought him. "From what he told me, he's a master degree student."

Leon nodded. "What else can you tell me?"

D leaned against his comfortable chair. "He seemed like a fragile, insecure young man who needs company. He might be imagining things too much these days, leaving him delusional."

Leon tried his best to swallow this information, and failed miserably. So, he stood. "Well then. I'll see you later, D."

"Okay." When Leon had reached the door, he called. "Oh, Detective?"

"What?"

"I think you shouldn't really take his name into consideration."

* * *

As usual, Narita International Airport, was busy. People came and went, and crowds were everywhere. Even though it wasn't holiday season, the airport knew no sleep. A woman, probably in her late twenties, was standing in the middle of the crowd. Her dark, long hair combed beautifully around her face, and she was staring at a tall, younger man with a suitcase on his side. Next to her was an even younger man, just got into his twenties, with hair as dark as hers.

"Frankly, _I_ want to go," the dark-haired man said. He sounded petulant. "I can't resist a trip."

"Hush," the woman chided. "It's not like you can't visit in the holidays. This is an emergency trip, mind you."

The tall man with suitcase sighed. "Thank you for accompanying me here," he said. "I do plan to visit, and probably try to find some scholarship. But not under this circumstances."

"We all hope the same," the woman replied. "I know your brothers feel the same, even though they're very reluctant to let you go."

"Where are they?" The dark-haired man asked annoyingly.

"I don't need to answer that," the other man answered sharply. Even after years of knowing each other, they still couldn't really get along. "I should go."

"Yeah." An uncharacteristically gentle smile crossed the woman's face. "Take care. Send our regards."

The man nodded, picked his suitcase, and went into the waiting room. As he waited for his plane to come, his mind wandered to the absence of emails, their families' worry, and to the face of his beloved.

Correction. His _darling_.

* * *

Jill, with D's contract in her hand, was the one who changed Leon's morning.

"Nick's been looking at the Japanese born or descent master degree students, but no Sept Rivers. Still, it's the name he used in the bars he frequents."

Leon huffed and stared at the lightened CCTV pictures. He wanted so much to just sit down and breathe a bit, not to be ambushed by the time he walked into the precinct. "Okay, Jill. It's fine. D said it's most probably an alias. Let's see what these can do."

He was going to see their forensic digital expert, only to be stopped by Nick himself. "Leon! I think we get him!"

Both Leon and Jill brightened. They were taken to Gary, their forensic digital expert, whose computer displayed the better quality of the CCTV footage.

"So we have this guy," Gary started. "This is no Sept Rivers, but the physical appearances match. Nick handled the files search and look who we got."

He clicked several files and one finally appeared. It was the face of Sept Rivers, wearing glasses and looking solemnly at the camera. His eyes gleamed and Leon was eerily reminded of D. He wondered if Asians always looked like they had some big secret behind their eyes.

"...twenty-five years old. A master degree student in Economics Department, freshman. Lives in an apartment alone, two kilometers from the university."

Jill's voice snapped Leon out his thoughts. He looked away from the photo and saw the name. Sept Rivers' real name.

 _Shirahane, Nanao_.

* * *

Sept woke up on his desk.

Oh. He was going to write Nee-san. And his darling, of course. But he was too drunk to even turn on his laptop. A wave of nausea hit him and he scrambled out the chair to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately he didn't make it, and he ended up retching on the floor.

_Damn it. Why does my life turn into such a mess?_

He crawled into his bedroom. He didn't dream of his darling yesterday, and it made him feel even worse. He looked up and saw their photo on the bedside before picking it up. He laid on the cold floor, clutching the smiling picture on his chest.

"Aikawa..."

_...you'll leave me, right?_

* * *

"Mr. Shirahane!" Leon exclaimed, knocking at the white door. "Open up!"

"Leon, keep it down a bit, will you?" Jill admonished. "He wasn't the one beating up those guys so he's still a witness right now."

"Doesn't make him any less shady," Leon rebutted. "Hey! Open up!"

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

Jill was the one who heard the question. In her surprise, she grabbed her partner and made him see the person.

A tall young man was standing in the corridor. Leon was going to bang at Shirahane's door again when something stopped him.

The man had brown hair and two piercings on each ear.

"No," Leon said, tempted to flash his badge. "Who are _you_?"

"My name is Kuon Aikawa," the man introduced himself. He was Leon's height, which was really tall for Asians. In the dim light of the bar, he could've been mistaken as one of the victims.

And if Leon's gut was right... this guy might have something to do with it.

"Is there anything wrong with Nanao-san?" he asked worriedly. "I came here because he didn't send us any emails for weeks, and his family thought I should check on him."

"When did you arrive?"

"Last night. I thought he's home already, but since he's not answering, I think he still has classes."

"Right," Leon replied. He flashed his badge for real this time. "Before you can see him, there are some things we need to talk about."

* * *

Aikawa took them to a motel where he was staying at. After they were settled in a small café next to it, he introduced himself as Shirahane's boyfriend, a year his junior.

"You don't seem surprised that we're from the PD," Leon said dryly.

The man regarded him seriously. "To be honest, I've already had a bad feeling. That's why I'm here."

"You said before that he hasn't sent you emails?"

"He always does at least three times a week. But he hasn't done that for a long time, and Kimiko-san was worried."

"Kimiko-san?" Jill asked, looking up from the notes she was taking.

"Nanao-san's sister. She told me to visit him."

"Why?"

"Because she thinks it can be a surprise visit. Shirahane-kun... I mean Nanao-san's little brother Mikado, also thinks that if he is approached by surprise, he will less likely lie about his condition and whatever is happening."

"What is Mr. Shirahane like?"

Aikawa stared at Jill for a moment, for she was the one asking the question. Leon waited with bated breath.

"He's... the best thing I ever have. Even though he doesn't realize it sometimes."

"Insecurity issues?" Leon cut in.

Aikawa sighed. "Yes. It's really hard to talk him out of it. I have no intention to let him go and I never will."

The two officers stayed silent for a while. "Mr. Aikawa," Jill finally spoke. "Has he ever told you about having a pet?"

"Yes." The answer was immediate. "He never has a pet, so when he emailed me to tell about his first one, it surprised me a bit. He has this chameleon. It's weird, I think, but as long as he's happy, it's alright." He shrugged.

"He's happy?"

"About that chameleon, yes. My first pet, he called it."

"Do you find it strange? I mean, it's not a common pet."

"I never find him strange, once I got to know him." He eyed the detectives seriously. "You haven't answered my question. What's going on with Nanao-san? You can't just bang around people's door like that even though you're the authorities."

At that time, Jill's phone rang. She excused herself and let Leon do the explanation, much to his chagrin. Aikawa, albeit a bit too frank, had a point.

"Okay. So, listen up," he began. Then he told the man about the attacks, and the fact that his boyfriend might be involved. Aikawa frowned and paled a bit hearing that, but didn't show much emotion. He was as stoic as before.

"You don't look surprised."

"Believe me, I do. But not because of what you said, Detective Orcot. I never think he'll do things he used to do." He took a deep breath. "One thing I can tell you is that he won't be able to hurt a fly. He might be... promiscuous, but he's not a killer."

"You sound so sure."

Aikawa only stared at him. They continued the staring contest until Jill returned to their table.

"Leon, Nick just called. Shirahane's neighbor reported that she heard someone breaking his window."

* * *

Me-chan knew this body so well. He'd used it for weeks, after all. He knew the hair, the height, the jawline, the strength, everything.

Too bad piercings was excluded from the mimicry.

He knew his beloved Sept was still inside his bedroom, which worried him. That was why he risked changing in the middle of the day, into the body Sept loved the most; the one he'd used to beat up those people who dared to touch _his_ Sept.

_Is Sept okay?_

With the same strength he'd used to bang Nathan Johnson's head to the table, Me-chan smashed the glass sliding door open.

* * *

An unexpected—well, to be honest, not really unexpected, in Leon's part—sight greeted the three people when they arrived at Shirahane's doorstep.

"Hello, Detectives. It's been a while since I last saw you, Miss Jill."

Even the usually easygoing Jill Freshney didn't greet him back. She only gave him a nod and returned her gaze at the door.

"I see you have someone with you," D looked up to stare at Aikawa, and if the situation weren't so grave, Leon would've smiled at the sight. D was just so small. "May I know who are you?"

Aikawa introduced himself quickly.

"So, you're Rivers' darling," D concluded. He was just as calm as usual, even with two detectives trying to bash a door before them. Aikawa was going to help them, but the name stopped him.

"Rivers?"

"It's taken from your name. 'Kawa'. Just like Sept from his own." A smirk crossed D's lips. "He really loves you, you know."

Aikawa sighed. Leon and Jill stopped their attempts to look at the Chinese man. With that fancy cheongsam and mismatched eyes, he looked like he didn't belong in this empty, white corridor. At the same time, he looked like he was _glowing_.

"You think I don't know that?" Aikawa hissed. He obviously was tired of all this.

"Too bad he's too hard on himself," D replied as if Aikawa hadn't said anything at all. "And he's now paying the price."

"What are you talking about?" Even though his expression didn't change, Leon could hear panic in his voice. And it made him even more determined to bang this door open.

"This thing's stuck," he told Jill. "Back off, all of you!"

He pulled out his gun—thank goodness he had it muffled—and shot at the handle. He kicked the door open, showing the mess inside.

Something heavy and fast suddenly ambushed him, and all was dark.

* * *

D never knew Me-chan could be that possessive. But maybe he grew to love his master, so he did the only thing he knew.

He became Kuon Aikawa.

Me-chan only became his image, and took his personality most probably from Sept's—Shirahane's—stories. He could only copy around twenty percent of the real thing. If Me-chan could beat people who touched his master, D couldn't imagine how possessive the real Kuon Aikawa would be. D glanced at the unconscious detectives. Poor Miss Jill and Detective Orcot. They were only wrong people in the wrong time.

"Me-chan," he called gently. "It's enough."

Kuon Aikawa, or Me-chan in his mimicry, stood tall in front of the closed bedroom door. He looked exactly like the Japanese man who was standing behind D, but with much more hostility in his eyes.

_"Me-chan, this man is fragile. Don't do anything you don't need to do."_

_"I promise."_

Upon seeing the real Aikawa, he jumped and pushed D aside, throwing him against the wall.

**"HE IS MINE!"**

Only D could hear that scream, for the shocked Aikawa couldn't understand the screech. In the matter of seconds, they were brawling on the floor. D rose slowly from the spot where he'd been thrown, and went straight to the bedroom. He made sure he didn't step on the puddle of vomit nearby.

_What a horrible man._

* * *

If the living room was a mess, the bedroom was even worse. It looked like someone had robbed the house and thrown everything onto the floor. D needed half a minute to find Shirahane amidst the mess of clothes and economic books. Shirahane himself was laying on the floor near the bed, curling in a foetal position. His hands were clutching something near his chest in a protective manner. D slowly knelt next to him and knew immediately that he was awake.

"Hello, Mr. Rivers."

Shirahane looked up and blinked several times as if he couldn't recognize him. "What..." he rasped out, unable to finish his words.

"Why are you doing this?"

"The dreams... they're so beautiful that... I can't..."

"You can't differentiate the reality and your fantasy." It wasn't a question.

"Ai-Aikawa was there... he's always... t-there... with me..."

"You're delusional, Mr. Rivers." _You want his name so badly, so you always use it. But you also think you don't deserve it._ "He loves you."

Shirahane shook his head slowly. "I left him... here. I go... I go here and left him. He h-hates me."

"He doesn't, in your dreams."

A keening wail was his answer. Shirahane was crying openly now, with tears running down his cheeks. "I tried... to d-distract myself... Danced... drinking... but they're a-attacked... all of them... It's my fault."

"It is," D stated the painful truth. "Your insecurity obscures your mind, Mr. Rivers. It's also why you're here, right? Because you think you are suffocating your beloved?"

"I... I always think t-that he's... he's better off... without me."

"He does not think so, Mr. Rivers."

"W-what?"

D stood and left, ignoring Shirahane's pitiful whine. Both Me-chan and Aikawa were still fighting, much to his annoyance.

"Me-chan, stop it!"

The chameleon froze and Aikawa rolled away from him. He was bruised and bloody, but conscious. D paid him no more heed as he looked down at his former pet. "You promised."

"Sept needs it, and why did you make me promise, after all?"

"Because," D began, and then paused. "A human's love is as fragile as your master. It is their only redemption. Besides, he has learned his lesson."

Me-chan snorted. He looked so weird doing that, since Kuon Aikawa was a definition of poker face. He glared at D, who only stared at him with his usual cold stare.

"Fine," he finally relented.

"Good." D turned to Aikawa and gave him a leaf. "Mr. Aikawa, can you please give it to him?"

Aikawa stared at him as if D had three heads, but obliged. He took the leaf and gave it to the other version of himself.

"Personally, I really want Detective Orcot to see this," D muttered to no one in particular.

Me-chan sighed and finally picked the leaf given to him. In an instant, he turned back to his true form: a chameleon. He turned as green as the leaf he was on. D could feel his glare, but ignored him. Aikawa blinked at the metamorphosis, but didn't say anything. D took it as a good sign, while wondering how he could stay that calm for a normal human being.

"Mr. Aikawa," he finally called, picking up the leaf. "I'll take you to see your darling."

* * *

"D, I should know better."

"Good morning to you too, Detective Orcot."

"You did something to that couple, didn't you?" Leon put the box of pastries on the table before throwing himself onto the cushions. D took his usual seat and sipped his tea in silence.

"What is going on, Detective?"

"Shirahane'll return to Japan after this semester ends," Leon told him. "He told Jill he needs to be near his family."

"And his darling."

"Right. That, too. But that's not the point!" Leon paused for a while before continuing. "We still haven't found who attacked those guys, and Johnson's killer. It should've been easy to pick the footages but even Gary can't make it clear."

"Maybe it's not intended to be clear, Detective. After all, it's a bar with minimal lightning and who knows what kind of people you will meet?"

Leon shook his head. "I hate to say this, but this might become a cold case." He looked crestfallen and D didn't like to see that.

"Have you checked on Mr. Aikawa?" he asked, even though he knew it was rhetorical.

"Yeah. He's off limits. When the attacks started, he was still in Japan. Did you do something, D?"

D smiled. Smirked, to be precise. "Did I do what, Detective?"

"I dreamed, you know. I saw you in that apartment, with two Aikawas, and one was suddenly gone. It's just a dream, though. Holy shit. I need beer."

If possible, D's smirk became wider. "Take care of yourself, my dear Detective. You might get the reality mixed up with your fantasy."

 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written fully on the phone during long train commute home back when I was still in college, which is why it's short. Originally titled Darling (because Nanao calls Kuon that in canon), but since PSOH has a chapter with the same title, I decide to change that. (Self-)Depreciation refers to Nanao's insecurity, which is the main topic of their series.
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^
> 
> PS.  
> Whoever reads this and also reads my RPF series Eternalizing the Moon, don't worry. Story VIII be up as soon as possible.


End file.
